


Hunger

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past Abuse, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hunger

Harry had not been well fed as a youth. Harry could remember the painful pinch he felt in his stomach every time he had a growth spurt and his body craved more than his aunt and uncle would allow.  
  
At Hogwarts he ate his fill but never over indulged like Ron had done. Overeating made him nearly as ill as eating too little. Perhaps the weight of the world kept his stomach tied in knots.  
  
After the war, the world was set before him on a silver platter. But he discovered a different kind of appetite.  
  
And it was insatiable.  
  
~*~  
  
A chance meeting with his former Professor—they were both avoiding the Ministry buffet—and Harry stumbled upon the one person that could satisfy him.  
  
Severus's youth had mirrored his own. He knew what it was to be starving: the painful ache and desperate _need_. He understood what it was to be sick with dread, unable to eat even when given the chance.  
  
Severus's sexual appetite was voracious. He gorged himself on the smörgåsbord that was Harry's lithe body. There was nothing Severus wouldn't try and Harry gobbled that up with a spoon.  
  
Harry's hunger was sated, temporarily at least. 


End file.
